I am Mr Dr Possible
by captainkodak1
Summary: Mr. Dr. Possible talks about his daughter.
1. Default Chapter

I am Mr. Dr. Possible

Hi, I am Dr. Possible. Mr. Dr. Possible that is. My wife is also Dr. Possible. She is a medical doctor and I am a scientific doctor. She is a brain surgeon and I am a rocket scientist. We have three children, two twin boys, Jim and Tim, and one girl, Kim. Kimberly Ann Possible, my little Kimmie Cub. She is the eldest of our children. She has auburn hair and green eyes. She is captain of the Cheerleading squad at her high school where she is an honor student. She also saves the world on occasion. She is one of the two team members of Team Possible. Team Possible is a pair of young people who fight villains all over the world. The other person on the team is a young man by the name of Ron Stoppable. Ron and Kim have been friends since Pre-K. They have grown up together and are together most of the time.

Kim never seemed to have a boyfriend in a love interest way. I always thought it would be Ron until a boy by the name of Josh Mankey came into Kim's life. I have known girls to have crushes on boys, but Kim went head over heels for Josh. She would get all flustered when he was around. She tried to get Ron to help her meet Josh. Josh was everything Ron wasn't. Josh was very good looking so the girls say, athletic, and very smooth. Too smooth for my tastes or liking. I never did really like the young man. I knew a young man very similar that broke my wife's heart. It wasn't that Ron wasn't good looking, or anything like that, but Ron was Ron. Popularity was not on his priority list. The first thing on his priority list was looking after Kim at school and on missions. I don't think Kim really realized that Ron seemed to always be there for her. I know it hurt Ron when he was over at the house and all Kim would talk about would be Josh. Josh, this and Josh that. I also knew from some of Kim's other friends that she treated Ron rather badly as school sometimes if it seemed to score points with her with Josh. I also know that Kim would get very angry with Ron sometimes because of Josh. This continued for sometime. All during this time Mrs. Possible and I tried to talk to her about but she would just get very upset. But no matter how bad he was hurt by what Kim did, Ron always remained her friend. I really admired Ron for that.

Then came the day that something happened between Josh and Kim. I really never found out what happened but apparently Josh said something or did something about Ron that really made Kim angry. I believe at that point she saw Josh in a different way. I also believed that she finally realized just how badly she had been treating Ron. Also she noticed that whenever she needed someone Ron was always there and Josh was there when if seemed he felt like it. It was after all this happened that I noticed Kim looking at Ron in a different way. Her voice would change in a certain way when she saw him or they talked. She looked at him in a different manner and the expressions on her face would be a certain way. She had this certain smile that she would only use around Ron or when she was talking about him. Kim also spent more time with her photo albums especially the ones with Ron in the pictures.

I really found out something was on her mind one day as I was taking out the trash. The bag broke as I was placing in the can. Several pieces of paper fell out and I reached down to pick them up. I realized that they had Kim's handwriting on them. I was getting ready to put them in the trash when I saw Ron's name. I noticed that Kim had written Ron's name several times along with Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable, Mrs. Ronald Stoppable and other variations. I realized then that something in my Kimmie Cub had changed and I realized that she was growing up fast. I knew Ron loved Kim very much. It doesn't take a father long to see how another young man treats his daughter to see how he feels about her. I knew that Ron would look after Kim as good or better than I ever could. He looked at Kim the way I looked at my wife at that stage of our relationship. I also realized that Kim looked at Ron the way my wife looked at me. Over the months, I knew something had grown between the two of them. Especially at Christmas, when normally Kim has to trick Ron under the mistletoe and she is always the kisser and he is the kissee. This year it was Ron that lead Kim under the mistletoe and the kiss that occurred was very mutual. My wife and I were very pleased as we had hoped that Kim and Ron would be together. They are really inseparable now and I watch them growing in love each day. They still go on missions to save the world and they go to school, but now they hold hands.


	2. chapter two

Mr. Dr. Possible Part two

Hello again, this is Mr. Dr. Possible. I wanted to bring you up to date on what has been going on with my daughter, Kim. When we last spoke Kim and Ron had started dating just a little bit. I know that they had always been on missions together but this is something different. These were actual dates. The two of them actually seemed to be attracted to each other. I was a little uneasy about dating. I know Ron and I trust him but, he is a boy and boys will be boys. I had a talk with Ron and gave him my "black hole deep" talk. Kim gets upset with me about that, but I am looking out for my Kim.

I have a hard time realizing that my Kimmie Cub is growing up. I started to realize this is some of our conversations at the supper table, she would express views on politics, school and events around town that were in-depth and full of insight. Her clothing choices were a little more mature. She is taller and her voice is slightly huskier. And... well..Ah...she gave me a hug the other day and I realized that she was growing in many ways. Ron was growing also. He was filling out, and gaining weight. His voice was deepening and he started to grow a beard if he didn't shave regularly. I know that Kim noticed how Ron was growing, and I know that Ron saw the same in Kim. I knew that this was normal, I didn't like it much but you can't stop nature.

I wasn't sure about the emotional part of their relationship. I say I wasn't sure until Ron and Kim had a very rough mission. I never knew what really happened. I knew that their missions could be dangerous, but this mission changed their lives and their relationship. We got a call from Wade, the young man who gives Kim and Ron their outside support. Wade was very upset and told us that Kim and Ron had been transferred to the Trauma Center near their last mission. Ron was hurt, but Kim was in bad shape. We were rushed to the hospital by Global Justice. When we got there, we rushed to the room where they were. When we entered the room we were met by a sight that I will never forget. Kim was lying in the bed. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Ron was standing beside her holding her hand and stroking her hair. He was speaking to her "Kim, wake up, Kim. Kim, I love you, please don't leave me." I came up behind him and touched on the shoulder. He turned to me. The expression on his face was one of total agony. "Mr. P., she won't wake up". I got a good look at him. He was dirty, and his mission clothes were cut and torn. He was injured but for some reason, he had not been treated. When I turned to ask the doctor why he told me "Ron, wouldn't let us treat him till we took care of him. Now he will not leave her side." I went over to Ron and gently pulled him back from Kim. "Ron, let them take care of you. Mrs. Possible will stay with Kim. How about you come with me and let the doctors take care of you." He nodded and allowed me to lead him to the other side of the room.

The doctors treated him as he told us some of what happened. "Mr. P. Drakken, Shego and Monkeyfist were together this time. I was able to handle Monkeyfist and Kim took on Shego. What we did not see was Drakken with some new weapon. Apparently it was all a plan for Shego and Monkeyfist to get Kim and me in a certain spot. That was when Drakken blew the bomb. I heard the click and turned and grabbed Kim. I pulled her to the side and the bomb blew. I don't remember anything after that till I woke up. Kim was hurt and wouldn't wake up. I called Wade and here we are" As Ron spoke I looked into his eyes, I saw an agony, a depth of feeling I had never seen in a man. I say a man because in my opinion that was what was in front of me. I took Ron into my arms and gave him a hug. Then I told him "Let's get back to Kim"

That young man would not leave her side. I do not think he slept hardly any. He just sat at her side holding her hand watching her breathe as if he counted every breath. His parents came and they were able to get him to clean up some and go get something to eat. But soon he was back by her side. A few days later Kim woke up and Ron was right there at her side. When she woke up the first thing she saw was Ron. Her face broke into a weak smile and she said "Hi". Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss and said "Hi yourself" There were tears in their eyes as Kim raised her hand and touched his face, Ron raised his hand and covered her hand with his as if he savored any second of her touch. Mrs. Possible and I stood to the side and understood. I understood. She wasn't my Kimmie Cub anymore. She was Kim Possible, a young woman with a life of her own in front of her. She had a wonderful young man at her side who loved her. A young man who loved her to a level that he would give his life for her. A young man whom I would come to trust and love as a son of my own. I knew that sometime in the future that I would lead Kim down the aisle of a church. The pastor would ask who gives this woman to be married? I would say "her mother and I". I would turn to my lovely green eyed, auburn haired daughter and give her a kiss. I would then turn to shake the hand of Ron Stoppable. A man that I would trust with the greatest treasure in my life. I would shake his hand then step aside for him to take his place beside her. A place that I relinquish with pride and love. So long Kimmie Cub, you have found a man that loves you more than I.


End file.
